


any time you fall.

by grouplovehoodie



Series: literature-inspired work. [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Trench Era, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grouplovehoodie/pseuds/grouplovehoodie
Summary: Josh blinks twice and cracks a smile, "You're ridiculous."





	any time you fall.

**Author's Note:**

> short little thing based on the quote "And I'm hell-bent on loving you." by Chelsea Wolfe. 
> 
> title from "hold you down" by x ambassadors.

It's not that Tyler doesn't fight for it.

He could very easily forget. When Nico's fingers wrap around his throat, when the blinding hot pain of the return seeps deep into his bones, when the Bishops hover and pick and pry at him--he could easily forget. It would make him the perfect subject, the model citizen of Dema if he would just forget.

He doesn't, though. Refuses to, even.

He refuses to give up on the way that Josh's eyes light up when they scour through the darkness and land on the shape that is Tyler, refuses to give up on the way that Josh's fingers feel against his skin, against his cheek, against his temple as he pulls Tyler into his chest and breathes sweet praises that he's found him once more. He refuses to let himself get trapped in the endless, torturous cycle of being a Follower, he's a Bandito at heart and Josh reminds him of this every time he's found. Through stolen kisses that linger too long and wandering hands, he's reminded where he belongs.

It gets harder to find him with time; the Bishops want Tyler, they want to corrupt him and twist him into the darkness that they abide by. He's tucked away into the depths of Dema and neither of them stop until they find one another; Josh with his ambition and Tyler with his instinct when he doesn't remember Josh's name. Although it gets harder, Tyler refuses to give up on the feeling in his chest when he thinks of Josh, when he thinks of the Bandito camp and the people he's come to love. To truly love.

Another escape leads them to a long night in Josh's tent, patching up Tyler's bloodied cheeks. He strokes above where the bruising begins and smiles gently at Tyler, lets his eyes linger too long on the boy's lips before he tips his head. "Why do you keep coming back?" Josh asks in a quiet tone; he knows that Tyler craves survival and that it only exists for him outside of the confines of Dema, but there's something more. There has to be. No one tries to escape as many times as Tyler has without an ulterior motive.

Tyler laughs. It bubbles out of his chest and he grins, a sincere grin. One that Josh hasn't seen in awhile. One that Josh has missed so desperately that it makes his chest concave and his cheeks flush. "Joshua," He breathes the name like it's the only thing he can say. Some nights, it is. "I'm hellbent on loving you. That's why I fight for it."

Josh blinks twice and cracks a smile, "You're ridiculous." He murmurs, shaking his head as he presses the alcohol pad against Tyler's cheek and watches the man wince beneath his touch. "I love you too, you know." He says after a long moment and Tyler nods, smiling like a child in a candy store. He's the bull in the China shop of Josh's chest, and he's more than ready to welcome the damage that'll be done by the mohawked man.

"I know, yeah." He hums, "I know." 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://clancies.tumblr.com/).


End file.
